yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dances with Pines (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dances with Pines. It was a beautiful day at the Magic Kingdom, King Mickey Mouse was waiting for Dipper and Mabel Pines. Dipper Pines: Sorry we're late, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: There's no need to be sorry, you two made it just in the nick of time. Mabel Pines: For what, King Mickey, what's our next assignment? Mickey Mouse: Well, I think that you two should go meet Pocahontas. Dipper Pines: Okay, Mickey, where do we start? Mickey Mouse: First, you take the ship with Captain John Smith, he'll give you a ride there. Dipper Pines: Got it! Along the way to the docks, they met with Captain John Smith. John Smith: Hello there. Dipper Pines: Are you Captain John Smith? Mickey assigned me and Mabel to meet Pocahontas. John Smith: Well, you two came to right place. Hop on, I'll give you two and your friends a lift. Mabel Pines: Okay. Lightning McQueen: Hey, wait up! So, they set sail to Virginia. On the ship, John Smith begins to notice how courageous Dipper tries to be. John Smith: Not bad, Dipper, You sure know how to prepare for anything. Dipper Pines: John, how long was it since you became friends with Pocahontas? John Smith: It was a long time ago when Redfeather and I started traveling together, seeing the new world non of us ever see before. Dipper Pines: No kidding, reminds me of my friends and I had our own journeys. John Smith: I can't imagine why, you and Mabel sure made a good team for being Mickey's apprentices. Olaf: I know, right? John Smith: Make ready, Everyone, we'll be there soon. Herbie: (beeps) Soos, on the other hand, was enjoying the nice breeze across the ocean. Soos Ramirez: Wow. At last, they finally arrived and Jamestown. Mater: Dad Gum! Dusty Crophopper: Holy Smokes! Just as Dipper released the anchor, John led them to where the trading post is. John Smith: Follow me. There's much to see. So, they want through the gateway to the Native American border. Just as they arrive the village, all the native people honored them for coming. Dipper Pines: Wow, I didn't really think these people were so hospitable. Vanellope von Schweetz: Me either, but at least I became friends with Pocahontas and the other princesses. Mabel Pines: Really, Vanellope, since when? Vanellope von Schweetz: Since Ralph and I were in our dimension, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Wow, that's pretty impressive. Dipper Pines: Hey, isn't that the chief with the walking stick over there? Cruz Ramirez: Yep, Chief Powhatan. So, he came right up to to them as the rest of his people were gathered. Chief Powhatan: Welcome back, John Smith, it has been a long time since your return. John Smith: Chief Powhatan, these two are Dipper and Mabel Pines, they're Ford and Stanley Pine's grandniece and nephew. Chief Powhatan: It is a great honor to meet you two, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you. Chief Powhatan: Pocahontas! Pocahontas: Yes, Father? Chief Powhatan: Dipper, Mabel, this is my daughter, Pocahontas, and her husband, John Rolfe. John Rolfe: Hello there. Pocahontas: Welcome to our village, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Dipper Pines: This village was amazing! Mabel Pines: Yeah, we could get used to this. Pocahontas: I can show you two around if you like. Dipper Pines: Sure, that'll be great. Baymax: You two go on ahead, I'll be tending a few injured and sick people here. Dipper Pines: Fine by me, Baymax. Just as Dipper and Mabel were settled in, Pocahontas showed them around the woods. Dipper Pines: Pocahontas, where are you taking us? Pocahontas: You'll see, Dipper, I'm sure you and Mabel will love it here. As they came to the old willow tree, Pocahontas showed them where Grandmother Willow is. Pocahontas: Grandmother Willow? Grandmother Willow: (as her face appears) Is that my Pocahontas? Pocahontas: Grandmother Willow, this is Dipper and Mabel Pines. Grandmother Willow: Ford and Stanley Pines' grandnephew and niece? Dipper Pines: Yes, that's us, Grandmother Willow. Grandmother Willow: You look handsome, Dipper, you remind me of your granduncles. Dipper Pines: Well, thank you. I guess. Then, Pocahontas and Mabel laughed at Dipper as he turned red. Mabel Pines: I like her already. Grandmother Willow: And I'm starting to like you already as well, Mabel. Mabel Pines: How wise is she anyway, Pocahontas? I'm getting used to this place already. Pocahontas: She has her ways, Mabel. Grandmother Willow: Now then, Pocahontas, remember everything I've taught you. Pocahontas: I've never forgotten, Grandmother Willow. Mabel Pines: What did she teach you, Pocahontas? Pocahontas: All around us, there were spirits of nature watching over us. Mabel Pines: Wow. So, Pocahontas started teaching Dipper and Mabel to communicate with the spirits. Pocahontas: Now, close your eyes and open your ears. Dipper Pines: (closing his eyes) I don't hear anything. Pocahontas: You’ll see, Dipper. Focus, concentrate on your mind. As Dipper take a few deeper breaths, he could see the spirits from all around him. Dipper Pines: I think I can hear them, I can hear the spirits around me. Then, begins to see the spirit of Kocoum. Dipper Pines: Who is that guy? But every time he lost his focus, all he saw was a male grizzly bear. Dipper Pines: I thought I saw something. Pumbaa: What is it, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Look! As Dipper showed that bear, Timon and Pumbaa were a bit confuse. Timon: Why are you showing us that bear? Dipper Pines: I thought I'd saw someone out in the woods. Pumbaa: Like what, Dipper? Dipper Pines: That native I saw before. Timon: But all we can see is a bear. Then, John Rolfe showed up just to see Dipper and Mabel. John Rolfe: How's everything out here? Mabel Pines: It was okay, I guess. Dipper Pines: It was great, John. John Rolfe: That's good. After returning to the village, John Rolfe showed Dipper and Mabel around. John Rolfe: I give you a grand tour. So, what'd you two think? Dipper Pines: Awesome. As they took a look around the village, Kekata was chanting his praise. Kekata: (chanting) Mabel Pines: What's Kekata doing, John? John Rolfe: He's pleading to the ancestors of Pocahontas' people. Pocahontas: You see, Kekata, our medicine man calls for the spirits inside one of us. Dipper Pines: For strange reasons, all I see was a warrior like one of your people. Nakoma: And who was that warrior you're describing, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Well, he was handsome with a serious look, and he had bear paw prints on his chest. Pocahontas: That was Kocoum, Dipper. Kekata: Kocoum was one of the strong and loyal braves, he was blinded by jealousy of John Smith's love for Pocahontas on account of Merlock. Dipper Pines: So, what happened to him? Kekata: He got shot to his death by Thomas. John Smith: Thomas didn't mean for it to happen, he was only trying to protect me from harm. Mabel Pines: I think you have seen Kocoum in spirit, Dipper. Dipper Pines: I guess you’re right, Mabel. At the trading post outside the village, Dipper and Mabel met some friends of John Smith. Dipper Pines: Excuse us! Do any of you have a moment? Thomas: Yes? Lon: Hey, who're those two? Ben: Who's look of that hair remind any of you of? Wiggins: Well upon my word, Ford and Stanley Pines' grandnephew and grandniece! Dipper Pines: Yep, I'm Dipper, she's Mabel. Mabel Pines: Hi. So, John Smith introduce them to Dipper and Mabel. John Smith: Dipper, Mabel, meet Thomas, Ben, Lon, and Wiggins. Dipper Pines: Pleasure to meet you all. Wiggins: (shakes hands with Dipper) Such an honor to make your acquaintance, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Pleased to meet I'm sure, Wiggins. Lightning McQueen: So, how're things around Virginia? Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225